


Batman ending in Sunshine

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Rainbows, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: What I imagine it to turn out like if their world was made of Rainbows and Sunshine.Warning MEGA Cheese. Like there isn’t enough wine in the world to accommodate this cheese.How did it all turn out for Alfred, Batman, Batgirl and the rest, a look at each one's future with the most rose colored glasses.





	Batman ending in Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this isn’t a story, it’s a description almost a 'where are they now', summary of what happened. Cliff notes, if you will.  
> I completely understand how far fetched all of this is and how super warm and fuzzy and vomit inducing to some, this might be, but I really do wonder what they will do when they retire. Since NONE of them want a “normal life”, but their lives now aren’t normal so what if they just incorporated their caped lives and kept going? Live more like Clark Kent and Lois rather than Batman? SO I decided to make it nice and pretty. I had thoughts of going differently and maybe I’ll do other version where it does work out differently, but this is version one of Batman how it ended in Sunshine.

Alfred is gone. It came to a point where Bruce remodeled the first floor so that Alfred could live on it comfortably, installing railings in the halls and fixtures in the bathroom. Alfred would take the elevator down to the cave and to the upstairs, but he and Bruce argued about Alfred continuing to work. Although on much lighter duty, Alfred refused to stop taking care of things all the way until he physically became bedridden three months before he passed. Those three months Bruce spent by his friend’s bedside. Alfred celebrated his 90th birthday surrounded by family, it was sad, surreal and the best time he ever had. Alfred passed quietly one evening amongst his loved ones. He was buried in a mausoleum Bruce had erected especially for Alfred in the family graveyard.

  
Bruce is 83 and still living quietly in his Manor. He’s long retired from Batman and retired from Wayne Enterprises that was fully taken over by Tim Wayne years ago. He spends his days with the dogs, going on walks. Getting endless phone calls from his kids. He and Clark meet up for lunch at the Manor twice a month. The two talk about their former loved ones. Clark laments about losing Lois three years ago and Bruce recently just lost Selina only months ago. Bruce and Selina never married and they didn’t get back together after she left him at the altar until many years later. It wasn’t until Selina almost died about 15 years after their never wedding that Bruce re-entered her life. He nursed her back to health. The two realized they didn’t have the burden of Gotham in the same way because there were so many others to carry it for them, they reconciled. Selina moved into the Manor and lived there happily with Bruce until her death. Bruce spends a lot of time on where his money goes because even though he gave control to Tim, his stock is still making money. Bruce mostly pays for all the super heroes who came after him, outfitting their equipment and bases. The Hall of Justice alone has been rebuilt over 20 times on Bruce’s Dime. Barbara and Bruce’s relationship was always complicated. Sometimes it was mentor/mentee, sometimes it was strictly partners, but regardless of their age gap, they were always friends. Two brilliant minds connecting. She still very much orbits his life. They discuss the good old days with her Father as Gordon came down Dementia and has a live in nurse.

Barbara is 70. She and Dick live together and are very much in love, but aren’t married. She still runs Oracle from behind a screen, but the operation has doubled. Her implant gave out around 60, but she stopped being Batgirl well before that so she was barely phased by going back into the chair. She ran as Mayor of Gotham in her 40’s and won. She was an elected official for 8 years and while there, she made impeccable strides in building relations between police and vigilante networks. Her Father couldn’t have been more proud. When her second term was up she relinquished her title to her successor Stephanie Wayne, wife of Tim Wayne.

Dick is 65, he runs a “gymnastic school” just outside of Gotham. The whole time of "Ric" was the worst time of Barbara Gordon’s life and she never gave up that she would get Dick Grayson back. It took two years, but eventually her saving Dick’s mind on the hard drive from the time the two fought the dark web is what brought the Dick they all knew back. Of course Dick’s personality was altered. He was never 100 percent himself again, but he stopped struggling with the idea of being who everyone wanted him to be and just became a new version of Dick Grayson. When he got his memories back, he went back to being Nightwing and he and Barbara started casually meeting up in hotel rooms for long weekends. It led to them working together on cases more than anything. They continued like that for a while until before they knew it, they were back together and have been together ever since. They decided not to marry because it wasn’t right for them and their relationship, but they considered themselves to be husband and wife regardless of paperwork. Dick continued to do the personal training thing for a while once he returned, but ultimately teaching was where Dick flourished. With Barbara’s influence, he decided to open the gymnastics school in his 30s. He retired from Nightwing only 5 years ago at 60 and even though his body and reflexes are in great shape, his back isn’t. Dick suffered a major back injury that never healed properly around the age of 55 and it took him 5 more years and a very close call to paralysis after a fight gone wrong to get him to hang it up. The underground basement of Nightwing’s gym is where many new heroes came to train with the legend and it's still used for training today, since the Batcave has been out of commission. Nightwing trained multiple heroes with the same training he received from Batman. Even though Nightwing is retired, Dick is still involved with Tim and Damian’s operation. Dick and Barbara had a “miracle child” as Doctors said Barbara couldn’t conceive. Barbara found out she was pregnant by natural occurrences and no scientific assistance at 35. Their daughter is now 34 and does have the last name Grayson. She went to her Father’s gymnastic schools the ones above and below ground. As well as attending a prestigious Ivy League College for an undergrad in Bio-science and then another prestigious Law College for a law degree . She is currently a successful lawyer. She too is a part of Tim and Damian’s operation, referred to as The Alliance. She grew up extremely close with Bruce. Grayson was only 30 when he became a Dad. Both Bruce and James Gordon were ecstatic at the news and together they hosted a shower for Dick and Barbara. Bruce loved when they visited with his granddaughter and hated when they had to leave. So much that when their daughter was 5 she asked to spend an entire summer at Wayne Manor with Uncle Alfred and Grandpa Bruce. There were no objections. She wore a costume for about 2 years from age 18- 20 and was incredibly effective but couldn’t reconcile the violence. She decided that wasn’t the way for her to fight crime. Instead, she took after her mother and uses her brilliant mind behind a bench during the day and then at night a computer as part of Oracle. She’s a brilliant and fierce lawyer responsible for actually putting criminals away and making sure they stay there. It took Dick a bit to get used to her not wanting to be in costume given that she was so talented and it caused tension between Barbara and Dick as the two differed in opinion. Eventually it all worked out. And their little family is solid and couldn’t be happier minus Barbara’s struggles with her Father’s health.

Jason is 61 and to everyone’s surprise the most domestic, well for a Batfamily member. Jason and Artemis found each other eight years later from the time she was trapped in another dimension. The two continued right where they left off and eventually allowed themselves to fall in love. Of course there were a few ups and downs and shoot outs along the way. However, they married quietly on the grounds of Wayne Manor because by that time Jason was allowed back in Gotham. Jason was Bruce’s first to get married so he almost insisted he throw them a wedding. So much had changed between Bruce and Jason by that time. The wedding was small, superhero filled and quiet, but most of all, it went off without a single problem and is referred to as “The Blessing”. It was the only time ALL of them were together, Alfred was still alive, Roy had managed to come back from the dead years earlier and there wasn’t an argument amongst them nor was there a fight or attack from outside interventions. And it’s a running joke that Jason finally did something right. He and Artemis bought a compound far away from Gotham. They recruited more members for their Outlaw team which still includes Bizzaro. They live and work out of that compound. They kill, but only if there is no other alternative. Jason and Artemis have three children. The oldest was born when Jason was 33 and the youngest when Jason was 37. A boy, a girl and another boy, in that order. They all grew up trained and as Outlaws with their parents. Unorthodox as their family is the kids loved growing up with crazy summer time visits with Uncle Roy and holiday time at Wayne Manor when they would get to see their Grandfather and cousins. Jason had an idea for a video game, a sniper game that the player could only kill criminals. Although Bruce was entirely against the idea, Tim programed it for Jason. He didn’t really care for the violence of the game, but he had to admit it was addicting. The two got into it as a project together and Jason sold it through Wayne Enterprises. Bruce disagreed so much he made a public statement that he was not in anyway associated with it. The game was a major hit and made them millions. Even though Jason and Tim created the game, Barbara still has the highest score which drives them crazy. Jason put a large amount of the profits into the Outlaw compound and his children’s future, but the rest he used to set up clinics in Gotham and other major cities for homeless youth that had no where else to go. Their motto “Can’t all be adopted by rich guys” Bruce completely on board with the clinics, didn’t find that line funny in the least. Everyone else did though, so it stayed.

Timothy Drake Wayne is 57. He went to college and got his degree. When he came returned, he went back to Wayne Enterprises and acquired city wide contracts with the top engineers to rework Gotham city’s entire infrastructure. Although the project cost millions, the final product not only cut the city’s budget going forward, it generates revenue and employs hundreds of people in Gotham. It dropped their homeless population by 70% and Tim was named person of the year three years in a row. Other cities adopted his ideas and Tim’s designs made a National impact earning him a visit to the White House. He did all of this while still being Red Robin. He and Stephanie broke up right after college as she went to school herself. The two decided to part ways then only to meet back up sometime after Tim’s big achievements as Stephanie announced she was getting into politics with Barbara. Tim and Stephanie eventually married. As the two were both public figures, they had a large and decadent wedding. It was covered by multiple news outlets. Security was ridiculous and it was the event of the year. They couldn’t risk doing it intimately, as the two were the “it couple” in Gotham, therefore as Tim put it “Go Big or Go Unwed” That’s what they did. It worked and the citizens still think the two are elite members of society with no connections to any vigilante business. The two decided to not have children given their busy public lives. However as circumstances would have it, they encountered a young teenage boy in need of a home. The two decide to foster the boy. It wasn’t long till he was trained and brought into the fold, and eventually adopted by Tim and Stephanie. They adopted him right after Jason had his third child. That gave Bruce five grandchildren at the time. Tim also decided to never be Batman and let Damian take up the mantel when it was time. Tim remained Red Robin and Stephanie Spoiler until the two found their place in The Alliance. Tim and Stephanie still juggle their double, sometimes triple lives and are still close with everyone in the family.

Damian is 51, retired as Batman, but very much in control of The Alliance with Tim. Damian and Tim had bad blood between them as Damian wasn’t chosen to inherit the company. Damian, angry with Bruce, left to be with his Mother and rule the League of Assassins for a few years. It put a strain on his relationship with everyone. His best and closest friend Jon Kent, would bring him back home. Damian and Jon did explore a relationship briefly, but it didn’t go very far as they discovered they weren’t sexually attracted to the other and it was more a dependent relationship. They realized they were just friends. Jon is still bisexual and currently in a happy relationship with another Titan, but Damian never cared to explore it further than Jon. He met and married his wife while he was in charge of the League of Assassins. The two met when his now wife, was a member of the league and went rogue in attempt to dismantle it. The two fought and Damian almost killed her, but then she surprised him by criticizing him. This intrigued Damian and the two carried out a lengthy discussion where she made it known that she researched Damian’s time with The Batman and how he held a principle of no killing and now runs a league of assassins. She accused him of being conflicted and a fake. This shook Damian and his confidence. Once passed his anger, he realized he admired her, her bravery, her audacity and ultimately how she was right. The two became friends and considered stopping the league together. They grew very close and realized they had feelings for one another. Shortly after this is when Jon showed up to bring Damian home. Damian wouldn’t leave without her and she agreed to go with him, the two abandoned their plans to sabotage the League. However, in trying to leave, they discovered contracts were put out on both of them by his mother, Talia, as she was furious. The two married in secret fearing they wouldn’t survive his Mother’s retaliation from the League. During the massive fight, Jon called in the rest of the Titans for backup which saved them all. Once the ties with the League were severed, Damian and his assassin bride returned to Gotham. He apologized and not one of them made it easy. Tim, Dick, Jason & even Bruce gave Damian a difficult time as it was so simple for Damian to leave them and take up with the League. Also the family was weary of this new bride, who to detective Tim, seemed to conveniently marry someone from good fortune during her time of need. Eventually though, she was welcomed into the Batfamily, Damian proved his loyalty and atoning for his mistakes. When Tim trusted Damian again, everything changed. Bruce decided that since Tim was going to inherit the company, Damian should have Batman, which no one objected to. When it was time for Tim to take over Wayne Enterprises, he found a place for Damian in the company as close to him and Lucius Fox was to Bruce.

Lucius passed years ago to due an unforeseen heart attack. His son took over things afterwards, already being part of the family. Damian had been named Godfather to Dick and Barbara’s daughter, but when he left they also added in Wally. Their daughter had Cassandra as a Godmother, but sadly Cassandra died while on a mission. She was 38, flying solo and heroically sacrificed herself to save the lives of fifteen innocent people. Bruce erected a statue of her above her grave in the family graveyard.

Damian was Gotham’s Batman for a number of years before his wife became pregnant with their son, whom Damian referred to as Bruce’s actual first grandson, but mainly to piss everyone off. After all the years, Damian’s idea of humor still fell short. Soon Tim as Red Robin and Damian as Batman, working together and trying to work with all of the super heroes and vigilantes across the nation, realized that something was lacking. Even though Bruce had drilled into them that Batman worked alone, none of them had been doing that in years. Even when Bruce was in his last five years in the cowl he had a consistent team. Therefore, Tim and Damian created The Alliance. With the help of the Justice League, they got everyone on board. The Alliance is a complex digital network that all vigilantes and superheros are connected to and acts much like the 911 emergency system. And they all serve it. It is structured with heroes both on and off the field working together. For example, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian all retired, still do the detective work by directing information and calls between heroes on the field. You can take the men out of the bat costume but you can’t…

The network is tapped into 911 so that they can mitigate the influx of priority calls and help protect the humans in emergency services. Of course the government noticed, but that’s where Superman came in. His cooperation and providing information about The Alliance, but not enough to compromise it, is what allowed it to work. Bruce had his reservations, but once it was up and running, he saw that it would provide a necessary platform for the future of crime fighting. Tim’s selling point to Bruce was that everyone was still in the field alone, but now they could dial in for back up at any moment. Like having a 1,000 Alfreds and Oracles at the touch of a button. It was revolutionary and it earned Tim and Damian a spot on the Justice League. Which of course Damian/Batman turned down.

However when Damian’s son became Batman, he quickly took the Justice League up on their offer. He and Tim’s son run patrol of Gotham every night. Often times, Dick, Tim and Jason take turns sitting at the computer and enjoy giving the boys crap through the comm. just like Bruce would do to them.


End file.
